A Sad Love Story
by chubbycocoJR
Summary: this is a love/suspence storie were the hero doesn't get the girl. i hope you like it because it my very first storie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a year since I've seen her, since I've seen her smooth, curly and brown hair, since I've seen her golden brown eyes and felt her soft, pink lips.

Oh, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kakashi Hatake and that girl I just describe was Bella Swan and it's been a year since her death and I have been very melancholy about, but I remain optimistic because I've heard rumors that she's still alive but in a different way, some people describe her as a blood sucking freak and others as a beautiful goddess, guess I'm going to find out by myself.

So I went to got pack up into my room for a long journey when all of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I looked trough the peephole and saw that it was my students Naruto, Sakura, Sai and also Carlisle Cullen class which I was in charge for until he came back. His class consisted of Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper so technically I had a class of 8, which always overwhelms me.

Kakashi: What are you guys doing here?

Naruto: Edward heard you thought and we want to help you.

Kakashi: No it's too dangerous

Alice: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Kakashi, you know how close Bella was to us, we considered her as our sister and you as our brother-in-law and besides I already know what you're going to say.

Edward grunted, because he as well as I loved Bella with a burning passion and Bella couldn't decide, on one side she loved Edward for his beauty but she loved me for my humanity, and for that she had chosen me.

Edward: Burning passion?

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Carlisle's top students were Edward, Alice and Jasper and the reason behind that was that each had their own individual power, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and feel emotions.

Sakura: Please, Kakashi sensei with all of our abilities combined we might have a chance to find and if she's the monster people describe………………..we might………………….. Cure her.

Kakashi: Cure………………………… Her.

Alice: Good Job Sakura!!!!!!!!! That did it, were going.

All: JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sai: Humphhhhhhhhhhhh

Jasper: What is it Sai? You _feel_ worried

Sai: It's just that if Bella is the monster people describe her, would she be attracted to _us_?

I've thought of that of my sweet Bella attracted to my blood, I could almost see it, Bella just standing there smelling breathing only for her breathing to be contaminated by the scent of our blood. I wonder if she would be strong enough to control herself and not cause any damage. I mean that if Edward and his class are strong enough to control themselves and not attack the village couldn't she also …………

Edward: I'm afraid not Kakashi, when all of us where turned into vampires, at the beginning we couldn't control ourselves that's why Carlisle was gone almost a two decades trying to teach us how to control our selves.

Kakashi: So I guess I'll need to tell Tsunade that were leaving and then we can leave first thing in the morning.

Alice raised her hand shyly

Alice: Kakashi………… since I already knew that you were going to accept our request, I took the freedom to tell Tsunade of our departure.

Sigh. That Alice is always the opposite of procrastination she can never wait and cheats on the future. That's the down side of seeing the future. Impatience.

Kakashi: Well since Ms. Alice already took the liberty of telling Tsunade. Go home. Pack up and get some rest we leave at dawn.

Edward: In behave of my teammates, thank you Kakashi.

Naruto: Yeah! Were going to rock this mission, believe it!!!!

Sakura: Thank you Kakashi sensei for accepting our aid.

Inner Sakura: SHAW!!!!!!!! Were going to ROCK. WOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and I was done eating my breakfast and adjusting my head when I heard Alice and Naruto yell "Are you ready" at the top of their lungs. I swear if it weren't because Alice is a vampire that Naruto would be her twin.

Alice: I heard that

Kakashi: No you didn't, Edward told you.

Alice: So ………………

Kakashi: Okay crew are you ready

All: YEAH!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Ok. Murmur I know I'm going to regret this

Sakura: What was that Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Oh ………….. Nothing

Inner Sakura: SHAW!!! It better be nothing!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Let's head out

Two hours later deep in the woods they hear a growl and everybody stops dead the Cullen's take defensive position when they hear the growl again they're all ready to attack when Naruto yells

Naruto: I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sai: What the heck Naruto you scared us!!!!!!!!! And Edward if you can read his mind why didn't you tell us that he was just hungry!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Simply………… because I was bored and wanted to see your guy's reaction…………hahahaha

Emmett: Good one bro……..

Jasper: Yes Edward but next time tell us because I felt how everyone felt and I was uncomfortable

Snarl

Sakura: Did you guys hear that

Kakashi: We know your hungry Naruto but you're going to have to wait until we get to the next village.

While Kakashi went on his lecture Naruto found the rice cakes and sushi rolls that were suppose to last a whole entire month and started to swallow the food and all he heard has blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah from Kakashi just then Kakashi discovered why Naruto was so quiet

Kakashi: What are you doing that food was suppose to last us a month and now we'll be lucky if it even if it lasts us a week at least.

Sai: Ugh ……….. Naruto your such a cow don't you ever think of other people besides yourself

Naruto: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! I do think of the team there was time one time ………. And this other time ………….

Edward: You can't think of a single time you thought of anybody besides yourself can you

Naruto: How do you know.

Edward: Oh trust me I _know_

Alice: It's okay you guys don't start a fight _I_ know you'll get more food along the way

Snarl

Naruto: Did you guys hear that?

Rosalie: What do you mean that wasn't you?

Naruto: Nuh un

Emmett: Do you guys smell that?

Rosalie: It smells like ……..

Sakura: TIGER!!!!!!!!

I stepped in to attack the beast but got stopped by Jasper

Jasper: Let us take care of this

Emmett: It'll be like a game ………. Hahahaha

Emmett launched to attack the beast but Jasper yelled

Jasper: STOP!!!! It means no harm it's just afraid were to close to her den and she's afraid that we'll hurt them

Rosalie: Even beasts have feelings they protect there cubs just we protect our beloved ones

Kakashi: murmur Bella

Jasper: I _know_ how you feel

Kakashi: sigh

On their way through the dense forest they smell a strange smell they don't recognize, but the Cullens did.

Alice: Do you smell that

Edward: Yes

Naruto: SO!! What is it?

Alice: another coven of _vampires_

More vampires I thought that the Cullens were the only vampires in ALL of the five great countries, I guess even a great jounin like my self can be wrong.

Edward: I guess so Kakashi

Alice shudders and sees off into space as if in a trance, Naruto walks by and sees Alice and starts to shake his hands in front of Alice and yelling

Naruto: ALICE!! What's wrong??

Sakura: Isn't it obvious Naruto she's having a vision

Edward: And a bad one at that, Akatsuki is involved it seems that Bella has bitten all of the organizations members to start her own organization

Bella? My Bella? It couldn't be not my Bella, she wouldn't, she couldn't, it isn't in hear to kill that way not her.

Edward: Don't worry Kakashi it isn't for any thing bad they're in search for something but I don't really know what that cause could be.

Then in all of a sudden the is pelted in a rain of shiruken and everybody even the cullens fall down before the massive storm of pain.


End file.
